This invention relates to a temperature control means, which is suitable for controlling the temperature of a refrigerating chamber.
Generally, the temperature in a refrigerating chamber is detected by a temperature control means, and the operation of a refrigerating apparatus to cool down the refrigerating chamber is controlled by an output signal from the temperature control means. Therefore, the temperature in the refrigerating chamber is maintained at or below a predetermined temperature by the refrigerating apparatus. This predetermined temperature is determined by temperature determining switches which are part of the temperature control means.
However, if the refrigerating chamber is adapted to allow several temperature conditions to accommodate various types of merchandise, or the like, which have to be kept at different temperatures, several temperature determining switches are required to determine and maintain the temperature in the refrigerating chamber. Particularly when there is a plurality of small transportable refrigerating containers which must be maintained under different temperature conditions, each container should be provided with a plurality of temperature determining switches.